Some embodiments discussed herein relate generally to wireless devices such as cell phones, smart phones, and similar handheld devices such as tablet computer or tablets. Such embodiments include a protective cover that can be attached to, and protect, a surface of such a wireless device without negatively impacting the performance of the wireless device or affecting other functions of the wireless device.
Some known protective covers can be applied on the wireless devices to cover and protect an exterior surface and/or other portions of the wireless devices. Such known protective covers, however, typically affect RF (radio frequency) transmission or some other functions of the wireless devices. For example, some of the known protective covers can affect a proximity sensing function performed by an embedded antenna of a wireless device, thus limiting RF transmission from the wireless device. In another example, known protective covers can change the environment proximate to an antenna, such that a change in the dielectric or impedance match causes the antenna to function less efficiently, reducing transmission power of the antenna.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that can provide protection to an exterior surface of a wireless device without affecting the proximity sensing function performed by and/or the power transmitted by an embedded antenna of that wireless device.